Absolutes
by ScribeoftheFic
Summary: An Alternate Universe Season 5 short story, wherein Clark and Chloe discuss their relationship status.


ABSOLUTES

By D.A. Sharp

SMALLVILLE Created By Alfred Gough and Miles Millar

SUPERMAN Created By Jerry Siegel and Joel Shuster

An AU Look at Season 5

Straightening up his tie, Clark took a moment to examine himself in the mirror. It was times like these he considered himself in an awkward and stubborn situation. Not because he came down to his own personal behavior, but because of his lack of experience with the Daily Planet newspaper and the dress code involved.

"Clark, will you stop doubting yourself for the interview," Chloe said interrupting his thoughts. "You look fine."

He takes a bit of a breath before turning back to look at his best friend.

"Chlo, don't take this the wrong way, but you do realize the only reason I'm even going into this interview is to show you support....and maybe get a job, right?" Clark asked, freezing in place and double taking Chloe's appearence. Doing his best not to admire the oh so femine curves, that graced her form in the short skirt and black jacket and top.

"Maybe?" Chloe asked, laughing softly at his comment. "Clark, you're not interviewing for a job on the top floors of the Daily Planet. You're interviewing to be a Copy Boy and to run errands around the building. All you have to do is give them a smile, tell them your background and the job should pretty much be yours."

"What about the college credit?" Clark asked.

"Since we're both Freshmen at Met U. I don't see that as a problem," Chloe returned. "If anything it should make us more profitable for two up and coming journalist."

"I'm just doing my best....to handle this all as a whole," he said, watching her straighten up her skirt. "I never thought I would step outside of Smallville and move into a dorm..."

Chloe places a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Clark relax," Chloe said. "You've dealt with far worse than this and there are always going to be hurdles. The only way we're both going to get past them is to face them head on and jump them." She keeps her finger on his lips for a second longer before leaning and kissing his lips softly. He kisses her back with the same tender caress to her lips, his hands massaging along her back. "We jumped two big hurdles over the summer. Two necessary hurdles, but we're still very much intact and happy."

He smiled happily at her words. If anything she was right. They had survived the chaos of the second meteor shower, that hit Smallville, and Chloe had managed to make it into the Fortress itself and nearly been frozen to death, but Clark had intervened. After her recovery from the Fortress, Clark had waited for her to wake within the hospital and decided against leaving her side. Whenever he had a spare moment, he would talk to Gabe Sullivan and his own parents to update them on the situation and try his best to focus on other things. But the entire time, his focus stayed on Chloe and watching her sleep.

He could vaguely recall Chloe doing the same for him, seemingly forever ago. But as she slept over the course of the two days, she was in the local hospital, Clark started to reconsider their relationship on an entirely different level. He considered every variable. Their trust with one another, how long they had been friends, friends that they had both lost over the last few months, and feelings that he had buried beneath the surface. The truth of it was he was very much in love with Chloe Sullivan and he had been since their Freshmen year of high school, but he could never bring himself to admit it.

When she awoke and they were capable of leaving the hospital. He put everything out there between them. No more secrets, no deceptions and she did the same, bringing to light a few situations, that he had let slip by him. From then on, he admitted that he loved her and she admitted that she loved him back. Not more than a month later, they moved in together in an apartment in Metropolis.

"I have to admit I'm very happy," he said, sliding his down her back, giving her butt a gentle squeeze and another soft kiss.

"Me too," she said smiling back. "I just wish things had went a bit better with Lana than they did."

He rests his head against hers. His hand still planted firmly on her butt. "She wanted to go to Paris before we became a couple. That was her own choice, Chlo."

"Yeah, but we could have told her in a different way besides calling her there," Chloe said.

"Chlo, as much as I have super powers. It doesn't mean we can just go straight out to one point and flat out reveal them to the world," he said, pulling her in, looking back into her eyes once more. "I know it's quick and easy, but you said it yourself I need to work on covering my tracks better."

"I just feel like we should have told her before she left to her face. I mean it's what we should be doing as her friends," Chloe returned.

"We did what any person would, when someone goes away," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Besides, life is always in a state of change. We either move on or it moves on without us. Frankly, Chloe, I had zero intention of losing sight of you at any point after you followed me into the Fortress and I'm not going to lose sight of you ever again."

"Is that a promise, Mr. Kent?" Chloe asked, looking into his eyes.

"It's an absolute," he said, kissing her lips deeply, pulling her in tight.


End file.
